Zoey Was
by Nakashima1992
Summary: Mark and Zoey are young and in love and they think they are ready for marriage, but not everyone agrees with them. MarkxZoey songfic to "She Was" by Mark Chesnutt. Slight ElliotxBridget. One shot.


**A/N: Since I couldn't figure out where they were supposed to live in the English dub I just kept the setting as Tokyo. Oh and for those who don't know, Fukushima is a city a little ways away from Tokyo. Oh and Zoey is 16 and Mark is 18 like I am pretty sure they actually are in the English Dub. And for those of you who don't know, Ichigo Zoey, Masaiya Mark, and Lettuce Bridget. Please R&R!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mew Mew Power or Tokyo Mew Mew, I just like to mess around with the characters.**_

Zoey Was

_She started her new life ten dollars in debt_

_That's all it took to get started back then_

It was around noon and Mark and Zoey were on their way to a court house in Fukushima. They walked hand-in-hand together. They were only 2 blocks away when Zoey's cell phone rang. She saw that it was Bridget and answered it.

"Hello, Bridget."

"Hi, Zoey. Are you sure you want to go through with this? You're only 16 and you're still in high school."

"Just like I said the last 10 times you called, I am sure. I love Mark, and he loves me."

"I know you guys are in love, but you're still so young. You guys should wait a few more years, and then you can-"

Mark suddenly took the phone from Zoey and said to Bridget, "Stop worrying, Bridget. Zoey will be fine. She'll call you back in a half hour to an hour. Bye."

Mark hung up the phone and Zoey said, hugging him, "Thanks for your help. I love you. One of these days Elliot will ask her to marry him and then she'll understand."

Mark just smiled as they walked in the court house and made their request.

_A trip to the court house across the state line_

_No one could stop her, she'd made up her mind_

The first question the judge asked them was, "How old are you?"

"I'm 18." Mark replied.

"I'm 18, too." Zoey lied.

_He was 18, she wasn't, but she said she was and never thought twice_

The ceremony took about 20 minutes and then they left. They took a few buses until they got back to Tokyo. Once they got back home it was 1:30 pm. They headed straight to Zoey's house because Mark's parents already knew about the marriage and were fine with it.

_And came back home as my daddy's wife_

When they got to Zoey's house and told her parents, her dad got really angry. Her mom calmed him down a bit and told him to go relax for a minute. Zoey's mom looked at her, and then at Mark, and then back at Zoey, before saying, "Are you sure he's the one you want to spend the rest of your life with?"

Zoey just nodded and her mom gave her a hug saying, "Be safe."

_She just shook her head when her mama said:_

"_Are you sure he's the one?"_

_And she was_

Mark got a job at a nearby restaurant and Zoey kept her job at Café Mew Mew and as a Mew Mew. They didn't make much money but they got bye.

_He took a job and farmed on the side_

_He made the ends meet but she kept 'em tied_

Two years passed and Zoey graduated high school. Late that August, Zoey asked Mark, "If I was pregnant, would you like a boy or a girl?"

"You're not, are you?" Mark asked, shocked slightly at the sudden question.

Zoey just nodded, rubbing her stomach.

_Changes were coming to their little world_

_She said, "What would you like? A boy or a girl?"_

_And he said, "Are you?"_

_And she said she was_

_And never thought twice_

'_Bout takin' the next step in building their lives_

In the next three years, she had two more kids. She tried to be the perfect mom while at the same time still keeping up her job as a Mew Mew.

_Soon there were three_

_And she tried to be everything to us_

_And she was_

Sixty-two years passed and Zoey was on her death bed. Everyone was sad. Her eldest son, Drake, sat at her bed side holding her hand as she passed away peacefully.

_Those precious moments turned into years_

_In what seemed like the blink of and eye_

_I held her hand as I leaned down to ask her_

"_Momma, are you ready to say goodbye?"_

_And she said she was, but she thought twice_

_Holdin' my hand as she let go of life_

_Daddy always said, a woman like her would be hard to give up_

_And she was… She was_

_If there ever was a picture of love_

_She was._

A/N: Thanx for reading my songfic! I hope you enjoyed it and sorry I had to make Zoey die in the end. That's just how the song goes. Please review! And please don't flame me! I accept constructive criticism, though. Bye!


End file.
